Captive
by ToxicTsukino
Summary: "Don't be so selfish Your Majesty " the words under the Polaroid read. The light haired male below him had been raped and left to lie there for the whole entire school campus to witness in the morning. The picture he found; being a way of immortalizing the deed. Karino does not like things that belong to him to be stolen by others... Karino/Azusa (Multi-chaptered Caste Heaven fic!)
1. ONE

**Captive**

 **One**

He found himself stumbling, blindly trying to grasp for anything as his body hit the cold wet pavement hard. He felt a searing pain on his left shoulder as the concrete met with it. What had he just gotten himself into? His thoughts raced as he tried to calculate an escape plan as he always did. It would figure that he would be attacked beyond school hours all when people thought the rules of the King didn't apply to them. If the ruler was out of eyesight with his back turned then anything went.

Azusa's mother had been there at the apartment with another man for work…. He hated it. It made his stomach sickeningly churn at the thought of his mother being used and abused to some stranger's liking. He felt helpless knowing that her "work" was their method of survival. A means of survival so they could eat and have shelter. The worst part was, Azusa was incapable of protecting his mother whom he felt deserved so much better.. Then again...didn't this make him no better than his mother that he had strained so hard to be above beyond what she was, so he could give his mother a better life eventually?

"And now you have nowhere to go," the voice hissed above him. A foot roughly hit Azusa's spine and he yelped in pain at the contact as he was forced onto his stomach by said foot.

" _Fuck you_ ," he managed to choke out in response despite the pressure of the weight of the person's shoe on his back.

"That's all you're good for you little slut… Wandering here after hours just begging to want it," his classmate hissed.

He had just wanted to sleep in the empty classroom in peace. Only Karino was allowed in there but Azusa was known to do as he pleased…

"S-Sonezaki what the hell?!" Azusa snarled recognizing the tone of his captor.

"You really think a couple of mirror shot photos would settle up the payment for the information I gave you?" the longer haired boy asked with a smirk. He crouched down viciously pulled Azusa by his unruly mop of light colored hair…

"Your information was useless," insisted Azusa.

"What you do with the Newspaper Club's information is up to you. Whether it was useful or not, I gave you all I had. Now it would do you good to pay up with your body," the photographer said.

Azusa tried his best to twist free. Like hell he was being raped by some type of stalker photographer.

"I've been watching you all this time… Being fucked relentlessly by the King, and even before that when you would do the fucking. You're quite pretty to look at you know?" Sonozaki murmured, "It's a shame you're so untouchable during school hours. If only Karino would share hit little pet..."

Sonozaki's hands groped at him trying to find the clasps to the front of his pants but Azusa tried his best to wriggle and wry around in hopes of getting free or stalling the process.

He kicked, he screamed, he bit… Azusa tried everything he could in his power not to be raped by this guy. He was so stupid...so very stupid thinking he could seek sanctuary in the one place where he would be in the most danger.

Azusa had nowhere else to go…. Nowhere to escape to when things got rough. There wasn't much choice…..

The president of the Newspaper Club ripped open his shirt, his mouth and teeth leaving disgusting trails of spit and bite marks along his back. Azusa felt his back straining as he was pulled upwards. His bottom half numb from the weight upon him and his upper section feeling stretching to it's limit. The concrete's rough surface stabbed into his hip bones making lacerations from being forcefully pushed downward onto the ground's surface. Resistance would no doubt leave cuts and scratched. Something cold and metal hit his throat making Azusa's heart skip a couple of beats, realizing just what position he was now in. He wouldn't not be able to resist without consequence.

"This should go without explaining. Any attempts to flee or resist me, and I will slit your throat and leave you here. So be a good boy and make it a good time for the both of us ne?" Sonozaki said.

Azusa was flipped around to where he could face his captor who wore a crazed smile upon his face, as if he had won some type of prize. He ripped off Azusa's pants in haste along with his underwear, leaving the blonde laying upon the wet concrete below him.

"So beautiful," Sonozaki murmured with a laugh as he pressed the knife warningly against Azusa's neck as he kissed his trembling lips, "Like a frightened babe…. No wonder Karino wants to fuck you so much..."

Azusa found himself trying to mentally detach himself from the situation at hand. He found that it might be the only way to cope. In his mind, he wondered why he hadn't detached with Karino. Why hadn't he been a lifeless doll in the King's hands? Why had he been so responsive for Karino to take pleasure in?

Fingers entered into him without any type of preparation making the light haired boy cringe in pain as he was brought back to reality of what was happening to him. He was being raped… Intruded upon by someone that wasn't Karino. And it _hurt._ Never before had sex hurt… Not even with Karino.

Karino had always, for reason, made sure he would enjoy it. He would make him beg on his knees and smirk in triumph as he continued to do whatever he wanted..and he would make sure Azusa _liked it._

Azusa yelped as Sonozaki roughly entered him, thrusting roughly, growing more crazed every time he took things further. He tried to detach and become lifeless to cope… He truly did. But the pain was unbearable with no lubrication and with the roughness. He wasn't even turned on at all but the male on top of him was continuously trying to milk it out of him.

He felt the beginnings of another rain storm as the water droplets hit his face. The dark shadow of the boy looming over him, the knife to his throat, and finally…. Azusa passed out. It had hurt so much that he saw black. It might have been the lack of nutrition is body from only having a drink at lunch with no dinner. It might have been from the pain of being assaulted and raped.

He wasn't sure… All he knew is that he would be left there as is after Sonozaki was through with him. That's if he chose not to kill him at the end…

 _ **(A/N: This was meant to be a oneshot but this MIGHT be a multi-chaptered fic. It depends on if Ogawa Chise-sensei destroys the plot in my head. When this was written we were at chapter ten where the teacher was introduced but I am hoping to kind of go beyond that storyline. We've been introduced to Sonozaki in chapter ten and I found it a bit odd that he had odd photos of Azusa. So I kind of just played off of that and took it from there. Hopefully more soon!)**_


	2. TWO

**TWO**

It was a warm sunny morning as the skinny dark haired boy walked ahead of… What did Atsumu want to call it? He was almost too shy to even say it. Even within the privacy of his own mind he found a blush creeping its way on his pale cheeks just from the thought of the title. Could he call Kuse his _boyfriend_? His _love_ r..? Is that what they were? Atsumu Kusakabe regardless of his shyness was incredibly happy. Despite how problematic his high school's ruthless social ranking system was-he felt secure. He had Natsuki Kuse by his side and he was _his…_ and vice versa. It was a comforting thought that made the small soft spoken boy feel warm inside. He could almost feel the prickling at the back of his neck from his boyfriend's piercing gaze tearing holes into him..

"Just what are you thinking of hm?" Kuse asked in a sing song voice.

Atsumu smiled as he turned around to face the taller boy, "I was thinking about how very lucky I am…"

Kuse's thin lips broke into an equally as happy smile, "Why is that?"

"Because I have you...and you chose me," Atsumu replied.

Kuse pulled him by the arm pulling him into a tight hug, "But _you_ decided to stay..."

"As scary as it was at first….but as long as you are honest with me. Just as long as you communicate with me, I trust you with my life Kuse," said Atsumu.

"I'm the lucky one," Kuse murmured gently before releasing the boy not yet letting go of his arm.

"I want to hold hands," murmured Atsumu.

Kuse raised Atsumu's hand up to his mouth tenderly kissing it, "Whatever my Jack wishes..."

The dark haired boy blushed but felt happy that Kuse obliged to his request. They continued to walk to school knowing they would yet again, have a long day ahead of them. They were anticipating their third year of high school coming up rather soon now that the last hints of winter were disappearing and snowflakes were melting into rain and the sun was feeling warmer than the morning frosts that would greet them on their morning commutes.

The duo walked past the empty entrance gates knowing well that they were incredibly early. Atsumu being the good student he was liked to make it a habit of arriving to school early. Kuse however had been making it a place to smother his boy in good morning kisses while the campus was vacant instead of actually studying like Atsumu had actually intended to…

"W-Where are you taking me?" Atsumu stuttered as Kuse pulled him quickly across the campus and towards the back of the school.

"Somewhere where we won't be disturbed," answered Kuse, "I can't hold back any longer. I want to eat you up already.."

Atsumu flushed at the thought, "Don't tell me you're going to..." his voice drifted off in implication of what he thought might occur right then and there.

"Isn't the thought of it exciting? Taking you with the risk of being caught out here.."

Admittedly, the thought was exciting. Atsumu didn't think he was the type of person who would be into public sex but he supposed if Kuse wanted it-he wouldn't deny him. Plus it wouldn't necessarily be public if nobody was here yet to see them.

They had just rounded the wall towards the back of the building. The taller boy kissing Atsumu's neck as his hands creeped around his waist. It took his boyfriend gasping and it not being in pleasure but from horror for Kuse's head to shoot up as the boy screamed.

"K-Kuse!"

In the grass in front of them lay a lanky half naked boy… His lower half was exposed completely and dried blood painted his skin to the point to where Kuse couldn't figure out where the beginning of the ligature marks were…

" _Oh_ _ **fuck**_ _,"_ Kuse hissed as he realized just who it was.

"Oh my god…. Oh my god Azusa… Kuse what do we do?! Is he alive?!" yelped Atsumu. He looked as if he wanted to run over and a touch the bloodied up boy or stay right where he was…

"Atsumu.. Don't touch him. Whatever you do, don't do it. If he's dead we don't want to be connected to a crime scene. What I'm going to do is call Karino. Azusa is his responsibility," the fawn haired male coaxed to his boyfriend.

"O-Okay.."

Kuse fished out his cell phone-going through his contacts to find Karino's number. He clicked the number hearing the dial tones of the phone as it repeatedly kept ringing.

"This Karino," a voice finally announced on the other end as the receiver answered the call.

"Karino you might want to haul your ass down here. Your boy toy is in a bit of trouble," said Kuse.

"What the _fuck_ did that dumbass do now?" Karino cursed.

"No-Karino, I don't think you understand. It's more like _what did someone do_ do him. Please get down here as soon as possible before people start walking into the campus. We seriously might have a crime scene on our hands and I rather not get Atsumu and myself caught up in this shit. We will watch over him until you arrive," Kuse explained shortly.

"I'm on my way," said Karino.

The phone clicked but Kuse certainly thought he heard a slightly repressed tremor in Karino's voice. Regardless of how cruel the King was to his little target...he had always somewhat been infatuated with Azusa-even back when the ladder had been the ruler in charge. Karino had always secretly wanted to dominate the boy. Kuse was only aware such information because he had been close friends with the brunette ever since their middle school years. When they had entered high school-Karino had first laid his eyes upon Azusa and even murmured that he had to _have_ him. At first he didn't mind serving under the brash blonde. He hoping to romantically sweep the boy off of his feet as his knight. However, while Azusa had shot Karino in the heart at first sight-he had learnt that his 'so-called-king' that he was serving under had a rotten attitude and was incredibly cocky. Entitled and cruel even.

It had harded Karino and had made him want to break Azusa and force him to love him back. Even if it meant manipulating Azusa, Karnio was determined to get what he wanted. It had been why Kuse had not fought for the King position when there had been a re-cast. He couldn't help but understand his friend's desires. He actually had wanted things to go Karino's way. Kuse had other means of protecting Atsumu than obtaining the King card. The hierarchy wasn't important to him. It didn't matter just as long as Astumu was safe and by his side.

"Karino is on his way over. He shouldn't be too long," announced Kuse. He put his arms around a very teary eyed Atsumu for reassurance.

Regardless of the past...and even the foursome between all of them. Atsumu still did care of Asuza and felt somewhat sorry for him. It took Kuse explaining the situation to his little rabbit for him to understand Karino's motives fully. It didn't excuse what had happened. The whole thing had been Karino's idea-he had strange fetishes. Kuse didn't exactly want to to share what was his… But he couldn't argue against the King-and just as long as he was the one to comfort and love Atsumu for the aftermath, he didn't mind. He would have had it be a mutual need between the four of them. It would have been _much_ more pleasurable that way.

However, Karino was determined to be destructive and scare Atsumu away from the idea of ratting the caste out-even if it meant forcing his sexual fantasies upon the couple and Azusa for his own enjoyment.

"What do you think he will do?" Atsumu asked worriedly choking back a sob as he looked as the human mess on the ground.

"He will take care of this and figure out who did this…. He won't be happy, that's for sure. This is Karino we're talking about. The only person who is as terrifying as him is that one intense third year," answered Kuse.

"The one who tried to beat him up a bit back? Do you think he was the one who did this?"

"I don't think so… But who knows. It wouldn't be shocking but I think that guy would have directly went after Karino rather than go after Azusa," Kuse retorted.

It had taken a while, but not long enough for the rest of the student body to enter the school's campus when Karino had arrived. The curious look was wiped off of his face as he saw the bloodied blonde on the wet grass… Not only had Azusa been assaulted but he had also been raped based on the lack of clothing on the lower half of his body.

"What happened?" Karino coldly asked.

Atsumu began to open his mouth but Kuse hushed him with a finger on his lips and a look that silently told him, ' _Let me handle this…'_

"We just found him like this. I swear to you. We have no interest in harming what's yours. I wouldn't have called you if I hadn't been worried for him and you. It scared this one to death when we saw," Kuse explained as he held Atsumu close and tight, kissing his forehead to comfort him.

Karino strode over the limp body-touching it in vital places...he placed his head close to Azusa's chest even as if trying to find a pulse anyway he could. He then had found items beside the boy…. He picked up what seemed to be small Polaroids and scanned them before cursing softly...

Atsumu gasped in shock as Karino lifted the limp body into his arms.

"B-Be careful with him!" he stuttered.

Karino glared at the boy as if annoyed, "Tch..."

"It's fine baby… Karino can handle this," Kuse coaxed gently.

"He's alive. Just passed out and severely injured," Karino answered, "Whichever piece of shit did this left a parting gift..."

Kuse looked over curiously as the brunette haired male held out the Polaroids while juggling the boy in his grasp-in them it revealed Azusa still barely conscious-looking like he was in pain and about to pass out any moment; bound up by his own pants tied around his wrists… There was blood everywhere shining in the picture...assumed to be from the flash. Under it read, "Don't be so selfish your majesty..."

It was teasing threat of the deed had been done…

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" Karino continued.

"Of course not… No offense Karino, but I try to stay the hell out of your business. Especially after our little play date from the last time. I'm too busy looking after what's important to me as much as you try to do so," Kuse answered.

"This gets out to no one. We don't speak of this to anyone. I'm going to take him to my place and get him healed up. You both will go on as if nothing here has happened. If anyone asks where I or Azusa is you tell them you have no idea. I'll do a clean up when I return for both him and I. If you hear anything about who the hell might have done this, you tell me straight away. Disobey any of these orders and I'll fucking destroy you both-I don't need this stupid caste game to do so. You got that?" Karino threatened.

"Understood," Kuse answered.

Karino glared at Atsumu expectantly.

"Atsumu..." Kuse warned gently.

"I understand as well…you have my word. Please take care of him...treat him well. He really needs it this time. If you really _do_ love him like Kuse had told me, you should do anything you can to convey that properly. I...I think he likes you too!" Atsumu mustered up bravely.

The king looked taken aback for a second, blinking in shock as the usually timid boy spoke up encouragingly. In the next second Karino smirked.

"Keep your little rabbit in check Kuse… I'll see you in a little bit," he responded before walking away with a very violated and unconscious Azusa in his arms.

Kuse kissed Atsumu roughly as soon as they were both out of eye and ear shot...

"Baby...you're the sweetest," he murmured gently.

"I was just speaking how I felt...I felt like it was important for him to know," Atsumu whispered leaning into Kuse.

"They'll be okay," Kuse reassured before dragging Atsumu away into the building and into an empty room to make love to him with what little of the morning they had left to be in private.

 _ **(A/N: Surprise! I'm back! SO, I'm in the midst of my finals week and I definitely have a Sailor Moon fic that I need to be working on too (trust me I'm also working on a chapter for that too if you're following me from there. I promise. Just my SM chapters are MUCH longer than the chapters for this fic-and this fic is much shorter than that fic so it's a little easier to work on) but I was really motivated on working on the plot for this. It should be a semi-long fic (not sure how long) but if I feel like it there will definitely be a "sequel" to this fic but it will be more focused on Tatsumi and Senzaki's super strained relationship but it will loosely be based around this fic too (you'll see how. I can't give that away LOL) but until then I'll work on this whenever I muster up the inspiration between chapters for my other fic. I DO have to admit, it feels super refreshing to be working on a yaoi fic after being immersed in a yuri-based fic for so long. Also, thank you guys so much for your support on the first chapter. I'm aware of AO3 and will be posting the story there shortly. Stay tuned for the next chapter!)**_


	3. THREE

___**THREE**_

Karino wondered if it were possible to clench your teeth so hard that they broke or cracked on their own. His jaw was clenched in anger and he was literally seeing red. If it weren't for the fact that he had Azusa in his arms, he might have punched a couple classroom windows out or something further reckless. It took everything in him to contain himself and not take things out on the wrong people.

He strode back over the tinted windowed black car. Tatsumi was standing beside it, an eyebrow raised.

"You're not going to class?" he asked as he pushed up his glasses that were sliding slightly on the bridge of his nose.

"Open the door," Karino demanded, referring to the car door.

"Don't tell me you're bringing _that_ home," Tatsumi said.

Karino threw an icy glare at his half-brother, "Did I fucking stutter? Open the door."

Tatsumi sighed, rolling his eyes upwards at the sky as he opened the back car door for his brother who ducked in maneuvering the bloody boy into the neighboring seat of the car beside him He didn't even wait for Tatsumi to decide whether or not he was staying. He immediately slammed the car door and locked it before rolling down the car window to speak to him.

"Rude," scoffed Tatsumi.

"You're staying here. We can't both be out of school at the same time. I need you to fetch him and I's homework from Kuse, Natsuki later on," Karino instructed.

"Just what the hell do you think your parents are going to say hm?" Tatsumi shot, "You think you're going to hide that ratty ass mess from everyone? The maids _gossip_ if you haven't noticed Kouhei… Your father will be livid if he sees you bringing in some street rat into the manor."

Kouhei smirked, "He's too caught up with your _mom_ to give any shits what the hell I do or what comes in. I have to thank you this time. Your mama is a good distraction in times of need."

Tatsumi looked livid but knew it was a fact, "Shut the hell up."

"I know my father is a piece of shit. It's one of the few things we can agree on," the brunette cackled.

"What do you plan to do…?" the smaller framed boy asked from outside of the car.

"Take care of him of course," Karino answered.

"You care about him that much?"

Karino didn't reply to the question. He didn't owe to Tatsumi. Even if he was a part of his blood. He wasn't ready to say such things out loud. If anything his actions spoke for themselves.

"I'll see you after school. Keep out of trouble," Tatsumi said before walking away from the car. Karino rolled up the window ordering the driver to pull away from the school before anyone took notice that he was going to be a truant.

He found his gaze drifting over to Azusa Yuya… Bloodied and battered...half naked in the seat… Karino found himself almost being tempted to take the boy into his mouth and rouse him awake that way. The fact that he had already been violated enough and had god knows what on him was what stopped the spectacled male from doing so. That would be no good… Not when Azusa had been raped…if anything it would bring him more trauma.

When Karino thought about it-he knew Azusa would retort that he was no better. However, Karino had not raped the blonde out of hate or malice. He had raped him out of love… Out of sheer obsession. He had wanted Azusa Yuya so badly that he decided that he would go to any length he had to go to in order to get what he wanted.

That was the thing about being Karino, Kouhei… He always got what he wanted. He had been given his way for as long as he could remember. It came with the territory of being a politician's son. He had been spoiled since birth. Being a son out of a legitimate wed-lock unlike Tatsumi's foolish child-like mother who thought that love would see her through had its advantages. She ended up having her son pay the price for her carelessness, and Karino almost felt sorry for his half-brother…. He was older than him by a year-yet he was valueless in comparison to Kouhei… He was to be a mere servant to his brother and aide him to his success rather than stand alongside him as equals. He was to be Kouhei's older sibling merely in service and not in anything else…

Kouhei knew eventually, when he had say one day that he would change it. Tatsumi would be valued and treated better. He just needed to let his shitty unfaithful father to roll over and die already… He had been close to doing so to Karino's delight, but not quite… Karino could not wait for his freedom. The day he was in charge was the day his life would change. He would be a politician like his father, combat crime and wrong-doings. But he would be the one to call the shots and live his life according to how he saw fit. That meant having this boy beside him in his grasp...and in his life forever. He would chain Azusa down to a bed and keep him captive forever if he had to. He would give him mind blowing sex until he was drunk on it and begging for him to do so if it meant he could keep the blonde forever.

Karino found himself reaching for Azusa's hand and squeezing it tightly…. He wanted to kiss him horribly but he knew that he needed to clean him up first. He needed to make sure he was taken care of before smothering him with affection.

Anger lulled quietly in the pit of Karino's stomach. Whoever dirtied _his_ Yuya would pay dearly. He would fucking destroy them. If it weren't for the fact that he could potentially get charged with a murder and have his future fucked over-he would de-gut that person. Castrate them and leave their body inside out hanging upside down from a damn hook…

Karino almost relished in the thought of killing someone like that. He could technically get away with it if he didn't he caught-but that's not how the school system worked. That's _not_ how the caste game worked. He was the King. What he said would go. He could use that to his advantage.

While he couldn't murder a student. He _could_ have people harm whoever it was who did this. He could slowly torture them until they were begging for mercy… _Begging for their life…_ Karino grinned madly at the idea of torturing the person to the point of pushing them into suicide…

"Master Kouhei, we have arrived," announced the driver from the front seat.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here," Karino replied.

He unbuttoned his shirt, sliding off of his body and wrapped it around Azusa's bare bloody torso making sure that all of him was covered before opening the car door and sliding out of the back seat. He ducked down being careful to gently pull the blonde out of the car and into his arms.

Thankfully to his comfort, one of their main butlers was at the doorway and not the group of many maids they had at the estate. They weren't expecting Karino to return home when he had school.

"Master Kouhei," the butler acknowledge, a look of shock on his face as he carried in the battered boy.

"Can you run a hot bath for me please? I need to get him clean," Karino said.

"I can do that," the butler replied.

"After that, please call our family doctor. My friend has been found assaulted and I wanted to spare him to humiliation and headache of a public hospital. I'll cover all the expenses of course," continued Karino.

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Hiro-san?"

"Yes Master Kouhei?" the butler asked.

"Please don't speak of this to anyone. This is an important friend of mine and I rather my father be greeted by him when he's in a _much_ more presentable state and when this is all over with," said Karino before trudging up the spiral staircase.

The butler following, walking past and into Karino's connecting master bathroom to start up the bath.

Karino knelt down onto the floor, examining the damage done up close. He noticed blood and dried semen on Azusa…

 _'So it was a man who took you was it…?'_

He wanted to kiss at the cuts and knew once the boy was clean, he would most likely do so… He would kiss Azusa all over… He would spoil him senseless. He would make up for every time he had been cruel. Karino knew the whole ordeal was pushing him to be a mushy sentimental mess…

He couldn't help it. He loved him… He knew he did. He hated thinking it as much as he hated saying it out loud. But Karino just did. He was in love with Azusa Yuya. He wanted him. He needed him. And he wanted to make damn well sure that Yuya wanted and needed him back..even if it meant doing whatever it took to force it to happen. Karino didn't want anyone else but him. No other lover would do…

 _"_ Master Kouhei. The bath is ready. If you'll allow me I will cle-" began the butler named Hiro.

"I will do it. Nobody else is allowed to touch him without my permission. You may leave now," Karino interrupted before lifting Azusa's. He walked into the bathroom ignoring the butler's agape mouth by shutting the door behind him and locking it.

The room was filled with steam from the hot bath and Karino wondered how the hell Azusa hadn't woken up yet…

He stripped the rest of the blonde's clothes off making note of the bruises and bite mark on his body before sitting him down. Karino proceeded to strip off his own clothes and removed his glasses before kneeling to lift Azusa into his arms once more and stepped into the bath. He slowly knelt into the water making sure to keep ahold of Azusa in the large bathroom, knowing it he let go he could potentially drown the boy.

With one hand, he grabbed the shampoo and began wetting Azusa's hair before lathering it up with shampoo. He attempted to get all the caked up blood-and to his surprise semen even-out of his hair leaving it fresh and blonde again. He then grabbed a wash cloth and soap and began to run it across the small boy's body and face. The more Karino cleaned, the more the wounds on Azusa's body became visible.

Karino dipped his hand below Azusa's legs and began washing his penis and insides in hopes of getting everything off and out of him.

It took draining the water and refilling it again for Karino to feel like he could truly get Azusa clean. Finally, once Azusa was clean-Karino found it safe enough to kiss him. He licked at the cut on his lip and found himself pressing Azusa's unconscious body against his own-moaning as his erection slid against Azusa's lower back…

Could he get off this way? Just by this…?

Karino nearly had a heart attack when he felt Azusa's body move against his and him lean back against him, his neck arched up and his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly..

"You bastard..." he murmured softly wincing before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slid into the water. Karino quickly grabbed a hold of him, enclosing his body tightly in his arms before his entire being sank to the bottom of the tub.

"Y-Yuya! Yuya!" he coaxed gently slapping his arm.

Karino forced himself to calm down and checked to make sure the boy up against him was breathing still…. Thankfully, he was. He was alive… If anything he was just extremely tired and most likely in pain. Karino could only assume that it was easier to pass out than deal with it. He pressed kissed down the side of the unconscious boy's face as he drained the water, groaning as the body against his felt wet and nice against his own as the water disappeared from the tub.

He cursed gently over his luck. Karino really needed to keep his dick in check. As much as he wanted to fuck Azusa right then and there and have him wake up with him inside of him-he knew he couldn't. He didn't even know is Azusa was okay down there to even assume he was alright to do that. He wanted to pleasure the boy not destroy him… Then they really couldn't do anything if he did that.

Karino sighed. He would just have to be patient. He had other shit to deal with first. Like the doctors and going back to school in the morning to do damage control and investigate who the hell did this… The brunette lifted Azusa out of the bathtub and dried him off with a fluffy towel before doing the same to himself.

He wrapped Azusa's waist with a towel for modesty before grabbed a spare one from the cabinet and wrapping it around himself. Opening the door with his target in tow, to his relief; his bedroom was empty. Karino laid Azusa onto his bed, admiring the fact that the boy was laying naked in _his_ bed...and it was sight that he was excited to see become a regular occurrence.

Moving towards the closet, Karino grabbed underwear and sweatpants for himself leaving himself without a shirt. He grabbed a pair of red underwear for Azusa and a black shirt. He moved over to wrapped the towel off of Azusa's fragile injured body and began to dress him in his clothes…

The sight was erotic for Karino in realization that the boy he liked was wearing _his clothes in his bed.._ All in which were nice and fitting on him despite their height difference. He direly wished the circumstances were different and consoled himself that one day soon, they would be and the thought excited the shit out of him. He found himself even growing hard again… His emotions were all over the place and his frustration from being angry was getting to him. He direly knew he needed to let off some steam…

As soon as he thought of that, there was a knock at his bedroom door announcing that that Karino's family doctor had arrived.

"Ah Sensei, thank you for stopping by at such short notice," Karino greeted.

"It's no problem. I was told it was a bit of a sudden emergency," the doctor answered.

"Well, he's not dying but he definitely was assaulted when I found him. I just...felt like it was right to take care of him. He's a good friend and a classmate of mine, so I don't mind doing the favor. I _would like_ however, to keep this under wraps and have this be extremely private." explained Karino.

"Understand. If you don't mind, I would like to examine him now," said the doctor.

"Go ahead… I'll be….taking a shower while you do that. I'll be back for the results very shortly. Thank you again Sensei," Karino said before slipping off into the bathroom again. With his butler silently in the same room keeping watch over their doctor, there was no way the doctor would do something lewd to his Yuya… He would be fine for then. For now, Karino could focus on washing himself clean.

The brunette took of his glasses and yet again stripped, neatly folding his clothes and placing them on the counter. He turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before stepping under the water and washing himself clean. He was still hard and his adrenaline was rushing. Karino wasn't sure if it was over his thoughts or if it was over his still lingering anger..

Either way, something needed to be done. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking himself as he leaned against the tiles of the shower. The thoughts of Azusa still flooded his mind… The idea of him smelling like him because he had used Karino's bodywash and shampoo excited him. The fact that he was still laying peacefully in his bed in his clothes made him feel like he was ultimately possessing the boy by smothering him in his things.

Karino fantasized about making Azusa a regular visitor in his bedroom...and even in his bathroom. He bit his lip holding back a moan knowing he would be heard if he didn't restrain himself. He stroked himself harder and faster feeling close as the image of Azusa kneeling in in the tiled floor of the small shower he was in and taking him in his mouth. Just the thought sent him over the edge of made him come… Usually for Karino, it would take a lot more for him to come. But the pent up adrenaline and sexual frustration made the deed quick and he knew the sooner he got out of the damn shower, the sooner he could shoo away his butler and doctor, lock his bedroom door, and slide into bed with Azusa and rest the rest of the day away with him…

His father wouldn't be back for awhile… If anything, he would be gone for a couple of days to appease Tatsumi's mother. It would give Karino time with Azusa and hopefully help his blonde target recover from the events that had just occurred… He would clean Azusa up and hopefully within in time-present a good enough illusion to his family that would keep the boy under his watch and in his bedroom often..Karino smiled. He couldn't wait. For now though, he had things to do… He had a whole day to rest with him. And in the morning, he would deal with figuring out what fuckface thought it was okay to touch what was _clearly his.._ Karino had no patience. He wanted to take care of be rid of that person so he could get towards more important things. Entrapping Azusa after he recovered and making him his…

 _ **(A/N: I can't believe I got another chapter finished in the same night as I started the second one. I blame the drama cd. It's got me all sorts of fucked up. I hope this chapter was an enjoyable one. I'm not sure if I made Karino super yandere or super out-of-character lovey dovey. Can he be both? AHAHA...fuck. No really though, I think telling this chapter from his point of view helps kind of humanize him a bit. Ogawa Chise-sensei has had characters that are a little sadistic crazy and even have weird fetishes-but some of it do it out of love and obsession, and that's kind of how I wanted to characterize Karino. He's been a spoiled little prince all his life due to his father's profession and his family lineage-so naturally Karino became King and is determined to take what he want. He's only being gentle knowing that Azusa's been raped/assaulted and that doing the same shit will get him nowhere at this point if he actually wants to possess him. I promise things will get a little bit more twisted/fucked up the next chapter if you didn't already think Karino was a little demented as is. Personally, I enjoyed Tatsumi and Karino's little rift because technically they are siblings and it just seemed like something they would do. LOL Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this double update. Please forgive me for any typos. It's four in the morning and clearly my muse has taken over my sleep and life-I was determined to get this out regardless of what state of error it was in...Until next time)**_


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

Everything hurt. Everywhere hurt. He even felt like his brain was hurting. His head was throbbing as if someone had beaten it with a bat. His insides felt like they were on fire…His skin felt like it was pinching and stinging him everywhere. Last thing he could remember was that he was outside… He had been raped and beaten. The realization made him feel sick to his stomach.

Where was he anyway…? It didn't feel like he was outside any longer.. He wasn't laying on the wet grass in the cold. He didn't feel grimy either…

Azusa's eyes shot open suddenly in panic, his body projecting forward-wincing as pain shot through his body from the sudden movement. He was in someone's bed and the sharp tug at his right arm revealed that he had been cuffed to the bedpost…

Was this Sonozaki's place….? Where the hell was he?

There was suddenly movement beside him, lips upon his neck, and nails digging into his free arm as he was pushed back down onto the bed.

"Don't strain yourself," murmured the familiar voice of Karino Kouhei…

"K-Karino!"

The brunette chuckled, "You finally came to..."

Anger burned with in Azusa at the realization that he was chained up in Karino's bedroom, as he tried to kick free with all of his might.

"You're going to reopen your wounds," Karino murmured in warning.

"You put him up to this you sick fuck! You did this! I can't believe you! You had him do this and brought me here afterward!" Azusa hissed, "I'll fucking KILL YOU. You hear me Karino Kouhei?! I will do what you and him did to me!"

Karino smirked as he moved off of Azusa. He laid on his side and grabbing the fighting boy's face into his hands, making sure his fingers and hands were out of the vicinity of being bitten by a very angry and panicked Azusa.

"Is that how you give thanks to your rescuer little target?" he asked.

"LIKE HELL YOU RESCUED ME!" Azusa snarled trying snap his head away from Karino's iron grip on his face.

"Who did this to you? You seem to remember who… I need to know Azusa," said Karino.

"You damn well know who. You put him up to it! You and your fucking games, you sick fuck!" Azusa answered.

"No. As much as it would give me great joy to have you fight against me….as much as I adore getting off on the fact that you do not break so easily-I don't like having what's mine taken from me without my say so. If it's not me who is breaking you, then it's no fun," Karino explained.

Azusa's light colored eyes widened in shock, "You're bullshitting me. You're lying."

"I'm not lying to you. I'm angry it wasn't _me_ who broke you… However," began Karino, "I don't think I could break you in that way anyway..."

"What makes you say that?" Azusa asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Karino made move to kiss at Azusa's neck pushing him down onto the bed under him as he crawled ontop of the smaller male. Azusa couldn't help it-he moaned as soon as Karino's hands crept up his shirt and brushed against his nipples. Surprisingly, Karino was careful and tender...as if he were afraid of breaking Azusa. It was as if he was afraid of tearing him apart by the wrong move.

"Because you love it when I fuck you. You are much too willing for it to be considered violation. Your insides willingly open to my cock. There's absolutely no way I could traumatize you in such a manner-no matter how much I threaten you, no matter how much I try to hurt you, you always beg in the end... You can't rape the willing," Karino drawled.

"Who said I wanted it?" challenged Azusa. He could feel the larger boy's thin lips for a grin against his collarbone as hands crept down to his growing erection-gripping it through what little clothes Azusa had on his body. He gasped at the grip that the man on top of him had on his privates..

"I don't think I need to explain. This speaks for itself..." murmured Karino playfully.

"Stupid…"

"Who did this to you? I need to know," Karino gently coaxed in demand.

Azusa looked away, as if ashamed. He rather seek revenge on his own. He didn't need Karino acting like some stupid prince saving the day. Azusa refused to be some helpless damsel. But he also knew he was out of commission. Who knew when he would be all healed...or when he would be capable of going back to school even. He hated to to admit it...but he know the boy on top of him had much more power than he did. Not just in terms of the caste game, but in real life as well. Azusa was just the son of some prostitute while Karino was a politician's son..

It then occurred to him… Why he had left home. Why he had been on campus so late in the first place. Azusa instantly found himself lunging forward panicking-pushing Karino off of his body with his free hand with all his might.

"Unlock me," he demanded.

Karino merely stared at him in silence as he struggled. Azusa attempted to make his hand smaller and slide his wrist out of the cuff that was binding his wrist but found himself incapable of doing so.

"What? Are you fucking deaf Karino?! UNLOCK ME!" screamed Azusa.

"I can't do that," Karino answered calmly.

The light haired boy tugged and pulled-causing lacerations to his wrist as he attempted to break free from being chained to the bed.

"Fucking let me go!"

Karino threw his hand on his mouth, holding him down in an instant, "Shut your mouth. Keep it up, and I'll gag you. Don't think I won't. It would be pretty sexy seeing you bound and gagged while I had my way with you…. The only reason I haven't already is because you're injured enough. Calm your ass down. You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you. Where I _know_ you'll be safe.."

Azusa's blinked trying to digest the words being conveyed to him… Did Karino care? Did he care for him?

"That's more like it. Lay still. You've made your wrist bleed. Enough damage. You've been through enough of that," Karino coaxed. His lips made butterfly kisses up his arm and his tongue flitted across Azusa's bound bleeding wrist. He reached over Azusa's, towards a bedside table where bandages lay.. Had Karino patched him up while he was unconscious? Did he have these within reach just in case he happened to open his wounds some how?

Tears formed in Azusa's eyes. He felt weak… He didn't want to feel weak…

"You're so pretty when you cry," whispered Karino. It almost sounded affectionate. He gently took a hold of Azusa's bound and bleeding wrist and tightly wound the medical bandages around it, making sure pressure was applied to cease the bleeding.

"Karino..."

"I adore your resilience against me. It makes things more interesting knowing that you won't break… What I _don't appreciate_ however, is someone else thinking they can take what's rightfully mine. You are mine Yuya Azusa… You are my responsibility. You are my target. No one else's," the brunette said.

It almost sounded like a confession. A heartfelt proposal. It was possibly the weakest Azusa had ever seen Karino be in his term of being King. Any other sign of weakness had been under Azusa's reign of ruler-ship, but even then...that had been an act. Yet, here Karino Kouhei was, professing to him that he _cared_ and _adored_ him-yet, the way he drawled out each word, the way he pushed Azusa down, and his eyes glimmered knowingly...he was still powerful in that moment of weakness. Still dominating the playing field between them despite revealing that he wore his heart on his sleeve…

"I was on campus because of my mother had a client. She brought him home. I couldn't be there. I had no where else to go, so I thought that it would be an okay idea to break into the school to rest. My mom will be worried that I didn't return home or text her to with some lie that I was at a friend's house. Just because she has a shitty job doesn't mean she doesn't care. I don't like making her worry about me. It's troublesome you know?" Azusa began.

Karino rolled off of Azusa yet again. He laid on his back and gently pulled the smaller boy closer to him to where he could sneak an arm under Azusa and hold him. He didn't say a word, expecting Azusa to continue the rest of his story…

"And then _that fuck face_ came and...and did what he did. He came up out of nowhere, like he was expecting me to to be there for some reason," continued Azusa.

"Who?" Karino demanded gently.

"Sonozaki…."

Karino kissed his cheek as if he were giving a pet a treat as a reward, "That's all I needed to know."

"Will you let me go now?" asked Azusa.

"Not a chance."

"Bastard… I _need_ to go. I need to go see my mom. I need to make sure she's okay. You have to understand that," Azusa said.

"I will let you see her tomorrow after I get home from school. We will go together," Karino said.

"Like hell we'll go together! You're not about to meet her!" snapped Azusa.

Karino chuckled cradling the boy in his arms tightly, "Too ashamed?"

"Of you?" Azusa suggested as he sulked. There was absolutely _no way in hell_ Azusa was letting his guy meet his mom.

"So cruel Yuya… I just want you to be mine already," Karino murmured, sounding sleepy as he spoke.

"Stupid," Azusa sneered, but he found himself moving closer to the boy beside him on the bed.

"I promise I'll let you see her tomorrow… I'll protect you and her both if it will make you happy… Trust me..."

"As if I could," protest Azusa.

"I've had you hold up this much even with the game still going have I not? I'll make it right, I promise," Karino whispered.

Azusa found his eyes drifting shut in exhaustion, realizing his body hadn't been ready for the fight and protest he had put up against Karino earlier.

"You're full of shit Karino Kouhei," he croaked.

He heard a quiet snicker behind him as if Karino was mocking him before Azusa soundly fell back asleep.

Karino waited awhile before he heard the boy's steady breathing noting he was fast asleep. He moved out of the bed to make sure his bedroom door was securely locked, before tucking himself back into bed-flipping the bedside lamp off and moving to hold Azusa's tightly and protectively...almost as if the smaller boy could potentially be pried from his arms from an unknown force. He knew he had a lot of work to do tomorrow in terms of damage control. He would have to make sure Sonozaki was taken care of...he'd have to get information from Tatsumi who was much closer to the guy. They were in the same class after all..

The brunette had to make sure that it was well known among the entire school that a king wasn't to be fought against. Even if it was a senpai… He'd make sure the entire student body knew what the consequences were for tampering with what was his…

* * *

He felt blood seep from his mouth as he was kicked in the gut.

"Enough...okay...I get it..I fucked up," murmured the male as he rolled away from the vicinity of the person above him. He could barely muster to convey the words-he was breathless and choking on metallic…

The man above him was merciless and was cackling madly above him…

"I said _be rid of him …_ He's still alive! And from what it looks like-Karino knows… How fun for you," the male said through his laughing.

"What's the point in this anyway…? What has Karino ever did to you?" Sonozaki asked as he winced.

"He took away something meant everything to me…. So in return, I'll take away his everything! I'll take his motherfucking world and burn it to the ground right before his eyes!"

"The person you are referring to is Ta-"

Before Sonozaki could even finish his sentence, he felt explosions on the side of his face. He was being kicked by the person above him's shoe.

"At this point you're useless to me.. You have two options; quickly be killed by me or be slowly tortured by Karino until you kill your own self…. I think the first option suits someone like you much better..."

 _ **(A/N: LOL! I think a lot of you can see where this is going... This has been a huge plot bunny for awhile. Especially since Ogawa-sensei's take on it didn't leave me satisfied-so this is my answer to it somewhat. ALSO, Azusa being chained up to the bed was a reference/dedication to Ogawa Chise's other manga "Ouji no Hakoniwa". Knowing that Ogawa's messed with that concept of being so obsessed/possessive that one traps the person of their affection made me think that the idea could also exist for the Caste Heaven universe as well. Honestly even "Red Theater" 's concept goes off of being possessive too. I think in each of her manga-there's a different theme of possession in each story. I hope this kind of explains why I'm taking the fic in this direction. Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews and words of encouragement. I'm really shocked that this actually was well liked. I'll hopefully find the motivation to continue soon!)**_


	5. FIVE

_**FIVE**_

Tatsumi woke up to the dull sound of his cell phone vibrating on the bedside table. The white florescent light of the LED screen illuminated the darkened room. The boy reached for the cell phone on the table squinting as he first glanced at the time at the top of the screen. It was early. Five in the morning early. It just so happened that his half brother who had been a complete fucking pain in his damn side was the one messaging him at such a god forsaken time.

 _I need you to skip class today. I'll have the staff at the house right you an excuse note. I need to sort out what happened yesterday at school, but I need you to watch after Azusa…_

 _-Karino_

Tatsumi sighed, his fingers tapping the screen as he replied.

 _He's a big boy. Why do I have to babysit? Unlike you, I can't be a truant. I have a grade point ranking to maintain in my class._

 _-Tatsumi_

He hit send before laying back down in bed, patiently waiting for a reply from Karino. Just what had happened yesterday…? Tatsumi didn't have time to dwell on it yesterday. He had exams to study for in his senior year. Thankfully high school entrance examinations were much more hellish than the college examinations to grant entrance into a school. It also helped that his father was ensuring him a place at a prestigious college. However, Tatsumi still had a reputation to upkeep in his class and expectations to fulfill within his household.

The pressure was immense. Sometimes Tatsumi wanted to runaway… However, thinking about running away made him have regrets. Not over abandoning his family..or his mother who had in her own strange childish way; sacrificed everything for him. He regretted not running away sooner. When he had the chance to with Senzaki… He shouldn't have cared about who stood in his way. He should have left…

The dark haired boy wondered how it would have been with his first love… Honestly, Senzaki scared him as much as the potential instability did. The sunglass clad rebel had been dangerous as hell. He was constantly playing chicken with other people's lives and even his own. He truly gave no fucks…

Hell, it was what had attracted Tatsumi to him in the first place. His blatant lack of giving any care in the world made a good boy like Tatsumi feel a rush of adrenaline. While there had been constant danger, there had also been constant freedom. Something that deep down in the depths of Tatsumi's soul, he desired immensely.

The phone lit up again, vibrating as it alerted him of Karino's reply.

 _He's not recovered enough to leave here for school just yet, and the last thing I need is any of the gossiping house maids to stumble across him tied down to my bed.. I need to lock my door and I can't do that if I'm not in here. You watch after him. Make sure he gets breakfast when he wakes and I'll hold you responsible with the key for bathroom breaks. My father isn't at your household correct?_

 _-Karino_

Tatsumi typed in his reply, well aware that their father had taken his mother to some high end hotel for the next couple of days to sate her impatience. His mother was still insistent that she was his wife and not his mistress. It was easier for her to have her childish mindset and be in denial than cope with the harsh reality that she was the politician's toy to be used and discarded. He was alone in his house.. Honestly, it made Tatsumi feel at ease. He wasn't being pressured and he wasn't being doted upon. He had actually be able to fully relax for the first time in a long time.

 _No, he took her out a day or two ago. I'm assuming he will be bringing her back soon though._

 _-Tatsumi_

A reply quickly appears only seconds later.

 _Good. Get dressed and come over right now. Before you draw any attention to yourself at the house. Text me and I will let you in from the back._

 _-Karino_

Tatsumi groaned, knowing he would have to haul himself out of bed at such an ungodly hour. He put on his glasses, trying to adjust to the space around him before he lifted himself out of bed. He usually didn't wake until six-thirty. He was awake a good hour and half earlier than usual. He tried to be optimistic, wondering if Azusa would be passed out and quiet enough for Tatsumi to manage to nap for awhile to make up for the lack of sleep. He had only had a good four hours at this rate…

Pulling off the covers from his body, he padded across the cold wooden floor to the bathroom in the hallway to take care of necessities as he attempted to himself up. He went back into bedroom, flicking on the small desk lamp to change and pack his belongings. He knew to be smart enough to dress in his school uniform, just to give the illusion that he was heading to his classes just in case he happened to somehow run into anyone he knew. He packed his school work in his bag with the intention of hopefully getting some studying done while he looked after Karino's boy toy...or what ever he was to him.

Taking the house keys from his desk, Tatsumi flicked off the lights on his way out, and quietly made his way downstairs to the entrance way. He blindly slipped on his shoes in the dark before slipping out of the house and locking the door behind him.

Crickets were chirping and only the illumination of the street lights lit the walk way. He noticed the full moon low in the sky as a sign that morning was nearby as he walked down th street. Sunrise was only an hour or so away… The suburban streets were abandoned at this time of day.

For some reason, it felt scary… Tatsumi wasn't sure as to why as he rounded a corner. He was very used to walking alone. Even in the dark or early morning. It wasn't anything to new.. But for some reason, the small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt goosebumps forming… Tatsumi felt as if someone were watching him.

The dark haired male even slowed his paces down in an attempt to make his foot steps quieter in hopes of maybe seeing if he could hear someone else's foot steps make noise behind him.

Tatsumi rounded another corner which lead onto a four-way street. At that point, he swore he heard noises. His eyes darted up towards the mirror that stood at the street sign there… His heart almost lept out of his chest… He nearly had a fucking heart attack right then and there. He wasn't going crazy… He was being _followed._ He wasn't sure by who but he had only caught a short glimpse of them in the heightened round mirror above. They had quickly hid on the hidden turn against the wall where the mirror couldn't reveal them.

The dark haired boy found that he couldn't breathe for a second. What was he going to do..? Was he in danger….? At that very second he slowly walked forwards, hearing the slide of someone's body against the stone wall behind him at that corner he had just turned…

Tatsumi decided to run for it. As soon as he heard that noise, he belted as fast as his thin legs could take him. By no means was he athletic...nor did he have decent stamina, but Tatsumi suddenly then realized the true meaning of "fight or flight" right then. He wasn't one to get frightened easily but whoever had been following him almost scared the shit out of him. He wasn't dumb enough to whirl around or look back. He would have much rather had his stalker think he was unaware and have a chance to run than to let his curiosity get the best of him.

Surprisingly, Tatsumi found himself sprinting the entire way to the Karino Estate. He desperately, out of breath, dialed his brother's phone number-hoping that Kouhei would open the gate quickly, just in case Tatsumi had been truly been followed up to this point.

He flinched as the Estate gate opened and Kouhei motioned him inside quietly with a nod of his head as he locked the gate behind him. They went around the back of the house, towards the large tea gardens. Karino slipping into the house with Tatsumi following closely ahead, making sure as hell to lock the door behind him as he entered. There was most likely no way someone got past the gates, but just in case...he wasn't about to risk a home intrusion.

"You look spooked Youchirou," Karino whispered with a chuckle.

"Kouhei...I think I got followed here," Tatsumi replied.

Karino whirled around raising an eye brow, "Seriously?"

"I'm only telling you in light of what happened to your friend..or whatever he is. Someone's out there and I'm not sure who, but who ever it is was following me…. I don't know if it's in connection to Azusa but..."

"Apparently Sonozaki was the one who attacked Yuya," Karino drawled.

Tatsumi's eyes widened in shock. Sonozaki was his classmate. He was actually good friends with the boy. He was rather carefree and relaxed. Why would he have attacked someone like Yuya Azusa?

"Do you think Sonozaki might have followed me here?" inquired Tatsumi as they entered the dimly lit bedroom. Karino locked the door behind him securing both brothers and their guest inside…

Speaking of their guest...Tatsumi noticed that he was fast asleep, his hand handcuffed to the post of Karino's four poster king.. He must have been so exhausted that he didn't easily wake by the two brothers disturbance.

"I'll be the one to figure out today. I'm sparing no time. I'll figure out his motives and then I'll ruin him. He's lucky I'm letting him live. Senpai or not, he's broken the rules of the game. My word as King of year two is still law. The only person who reigns over me, is the Kings in year three. Sonozaki is no king. I'll run him out of school. He won't be able to graduate. That will be his punishment," Karino said.

"What a shame…. He was so close to being finished," murmured Tatsumi.

However, he knew that Karino was actually being generous as he was being merciful. Usually the disregarding a ruler's law to this extent would lead to the victim being bullied until they were dead. Usually by being pushed towards suicide. That meant literally and figuratively… Either the culprit would kill themselves or someone would kill them and make it look like a suicide. Either way it was a rather rare occurrence. Tatsumi had only witnessed it twice in his high school career. Usually it was the naive freshmen that would fall victim to this type of thing because they were so newly exposed to the caste game. It was rare to hear of a second or third year student being victim to such punishment…

"I'll bring up snacks for you both before I leave. You watch after him and make sure he stays quiet if he wakes up. Do what you will while you wait for me to return..."

* * *

Hours later, Karino found himself pulling up to the entrance of the school gates via car. He exited noticing that there were police cars parked around the front…. Entering the campus, he then saw the ruckus of students gathered behind yellow cautious tape. Teachers were trying to shuffle students quickly into classrooms as they couple.

The brunette glanced at the crime scene, noticing the body had been covered by a white cloth. Someone had died overnight….

Karino ignored the gathering crowd and went straight up to his classroom, finding very few students occupying the space. However, he did find Kuse and Atsumu who were gazing out the window from their window seated desks.

Karino sat in the desk front of Kuse, "What happened?"

"A suicide apparently. We're not sure who, but the person jumped off of the roof. There's blood all over the grass," Kuse answered.

"It looked terrible. We caught a glimpse of it before the police and the coroners had covered it. You couldn't even make out whom it was because it was so bloody," Atsumu commented with a shudder.

Kuse affectionate moved his hand on top of the smaller raven haired boy's to comfort him. As if to silently say it was okay… Such fluff made Karino want to hurl. It was too early in the morning for this shit…

"I'm going to turn in my excuse note to the staff office. I'll be right back," Karino said as he lifted himself up off the desk, giving the couple their damned privacy.

The brunette haired male was greeted by the few people who ran through the halls to gossip about the freshly committed suicide down below with students from the neighboring classrooms. He quietly stood in front of the staff room door, pressing his ear against it to eavesdrop..in an attempt to figure out any sort of information.

" _Have you informed Sonozaki-san's family? You_ _ **are**_ _his homeroom teacher after all."_

" _I have. They had filed a missing person's report as soon as he hadn't returned home before morning..."_

" _Well at least his family can have closure in that regard…. They're not out looking for a body. What a shame though… He was so close to graduating. What a shame he committed suicide at such a young age..."_

" _Actually, from what the coroner said…. It wasn't a suicide. It was just made to look like a suicide."_

" _What?! But all the teachers have been stating that it was a suicide. Including the police."_

There was a dry laugh in response from the other end of the room.

" _Are you stupid? We have half of the student body outside and you think we're just going to tell them that a murder occurred?"_

" _Holy shit… I mean. We've had it happen before though! We've always covered up things like this with suicide when the bullying has gotten out of hand."_

" _That's the thing… Sonozaki-san was not a target. He was well liked by everyone, including their class king. He was no target. This was a random act of violence against one our students. Maybe from an OB...or so the police suspect. This person didn't try to hide it was a murder. Sonozaki was tortured and beaten...he was long dead before he was thrown off of the roof."_

" _Wait...hold up..._ _ **thrown off of the roof**_?" another teacher repeated as if they were stunned.

" _Yes. Thrown off of the roof. Like an eaten up carcass thrown to the side. Whoever it was doesn't give a damn whether or not it looks like a suicide or not.."_

Karino needed to hear no more. He knocked on the door, announcing his presence as he was given permission to enter.

The teacher all looked pale and worried but straightened up as he entered the room.

"I've came to hand in my excused absence," Karino said.

"A-Ah. Glad to see you return to class Karino-san. You have a little bit of work to catch up, but it will be no problem for someone like you. By any chance do you know of Azusa-san's where abouts? He was missing yesterday as well," their homeroom teacher greeted in inquiry.

Karino smiled and shrugged, "I have no idea Sensei. He's a delinquent. Knowing him, he skipped out."

"Well if you hear anything about what might have happened to him, let me know. Would save me the trouble of having to make a house visit. If you get in touch with Kuse-san, he has your missing assignments," said the homeroom teacher.

"I'll let you know. Thank you very much Sensei!" Karino said.

"I'll see you in class."

With that, Karino left the room, closing the room behind him with his fists clenched at his sides. His nails dug into his palms, frustrated as his mind raced a million miles a minute. Sonozaki had and died and not by his hands. Whoever the murderer was….they were potentially dangerous. Nobody knew about Sonozaki or the currently situation at hand other than Atsumu and Kuse who seemed clueless…

Meaning Sonozaki hadn't been the only one involved on the attack on Azusa…. Most likely it also had something to do with Tatsumi's scare early that morning. Who ever it had been was many steps ahead of the game and it suddenly was terrifying….

 _ **(A/N: LOL! Happy day after Valentine's Day? This story kind of took an excitingly horrific turn this chapter… However, I hoped you enjoyed. I super appreciate the support and kind reviews left. 3 For those of you wondering why it's taking me so long to update. I am in school so that is taking up a good portion of my time, I have a fashion blog, AND I do have a Sailor Moon fanfiction I'm writing that has been a huge long term novel length project. So if you're interested in any of those things-I go by the same pen name if you just google me up. Until next time guys! )**_


End file.
